Du bonheur enfin
by LonnyChan
Summary: slash clex Lex vient en aide à Clark qui est dans une situation précaire.


Du bonheur enfin 

**Auteur**Lonny Chan Nitta-chan (gros bisou ma puce) (aucun lien de parenté ) 

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Smallville appartiennent à Warner Bros Television et DC Comics. Seul le personnage de Phen est à moi. Merci de m'avertir si vous voulez l'utiliser.

**Fandom :** Smallville.

**Couple :** Clex, mention de Clana mais j'écorche un peu beaucoup Lana, ne vous en faites pas.

**Rating :** Lemon NC-17, mention de viol.

**Note de l'auteur :** Si vous n'aimez pas l'idée d'une relation amoureuse entre deux homme, ne lisez pas. C'est ma première fanfic slash et aussi ma première avec Smallville, soyez indulgents. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Cinq ans…

Cinq ans déjà qu'il se démenait comme un dingue. Il n'avait presque plus de vie. Rien ne comptait vraiment de toute façon. Seule une chose lui était importante : son petit ange, son amour, son rayon de soleil, la prunelle de ses yeux… En deux mot comme en dix, son fils.

Clark n'aurait jamais cru qu'un petit moment de faiblesse pouvait à ce point chambouler une vie…

Ne voulant pas perdre sa relation avec Lana, il lui laissait faire ses quatre volontés et acceptait ses moindres caprices. Quand la belle princesse de Smallville voulu voir un super spectacle de son chanteur préféré, il arriva de peine et de misère – que Dieu bénisse Lex Luthor !!! – à se procurer des billets pas trop mal placés. Quand elle voulu un réaménagement complet du Talon, il le fit sans se plaindre, même si la jeune fille changeait sans arrêt ses plans. Et quand elle voulu qu'ils couchent ensemble, Clark accepta avec un peu de résistance, car il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à ça.

Malheureusement, son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. À peine un mois après la fameuse nuit, Lana lui apprit plus que brusquement la « grande nouvelle » : elle était enceinte et lui mettait toute la responsabilité sur le dos ! Elle alla jusqu'à aller pleurer sur l'épaule de Lex en disant que Clark l'avait prise de force et avait refusé catégoriquement tout contraceptif. Le jeune milliardaire, connaissant son meilleur ami comme sa poche, ne cru pas un traître mot de son histoire, sans toutefois le laisser paraître. Et Nell ne se priva pas pour faire passer le jeune fermier comme un bon à rien et lui pomper l'air. Voulant éviter le rôle du garçon qui abandonne sa petite-amie, Clark fut aux petits soins pour elle, l'accompagnant à tous ses examens, ses cours prénataux et se pliant à toutes ses lubies de femme enceinte. Il alla même jusqu'à accepter de l'épouser – idée « géniale » de Nell – pour donner un foyer stable à leur enfant.

Malgré les supplications de ses parents, de Chloé, de Pete et de Lex – pour une fois que les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur la même longueur d'onde –, Clark refusa de reculer. Le mariage eut donc lieu, sans être très joyeux. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, les amis de Clark lui supplièrent de réfléchir, en vain. Chloé failli faire un scandale dans l'église quand le prêtre demanda si quelqu'un s'opposait à l'union du jeune couple.

En attendant leur majorité, les nouveaux mariés résidaient à la ferme des Kent. Plus le temps passait, plus Lana se montrait désagréable avec Clark qui tentait de lui rendre la vie facile. La jeune fille faisait de son côté tout pour passer pour la victime face à ses beaux-parents, qui n'étaient pas si dupes que ça. Ils commençaient même sérieusement à se demander ce que leur fils pouvait bien trouver à cette fille.

Un peu de joie arriva par contre pour Clark quelques semaines plus tard sous la forme d'une belle petite boulle d'amour rose aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Le petit Philip Jonathan Kent-Lang, rapidement surnommé Phen(1), naquit avec un mois et demi d'avance, mais tous ses morceaux et la beauté d'un chérubin. Clark en fut complètement fou dès la première seconde. En plus de son père et ses grand-parents, Phen avait sa marraine Chloé, son parrain Lex, son « oncle » Pete et presque tout Smalville à ses pieds. Tout Smallville… sauf sa mère !

Il était très facile de comprendre que Lana détestait le petit depuis sa conception. L'attention que lui apportaient les gens pendant sa grossesse avait été très agréable, mais les malaises dus à son état et l'accouchement avaient sérieusement fait baisser son estime sur la maternité. Elle laissait donc le plus souvent possible le bébé à Clark pour pouvoir continuer à vivre sa vie. Le jeune père, qui était loin de se plaindre de la situation, totalement gaga de son fils, ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux négligences de sa jeune épouse et traînait Phen partout où il allait, sauf peut-être à l'école.

Il changea rapidement son fusil d'épaule quand il trouva un jour son petit ange, seul et affamé, hurlant à pleins poumons. Martha, plus qu'agacée de voir son fils aussi soumit et aveugle, avait voulu forcer Lana à s'occuper de Phen en le lui laissant pour un après-midi. Grave erreur ! La jeune fille avait trouvé qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de jouer les mères au foyer et était partie sans plus de cérémonie. Clark ne fut jamais aussi furieux de toute sa vie. La dispute qui s'en suivit fit trembler la maison.

Le lendemain matin, Lana avait fait ses valises pour rejoindre sa tante à Métropolis. Clark ne la retint d'aucune façon.

— Je suis sûre que tu vas me regretter, "chéri", roucoula Lana en montant à bord de sa voiture.

— Mon seul regret a été d'essayer de t'aimer, lâcha Clark. Et ne fais pas la victime, Lana ! La seule victime dans tous ça, c'est Phen !

— Ah oui ! Dans ce cas, fais bien attention à toi. Un seul faux mouvement et tu peux dire adieu à ton cher petit Phen ! »

Le mariage fut donc annulé. Grâce aux témoignages de ses parents et de ses amis, Clark obtint la garde de son fils. Le juge laissa toute fois un droit de visite à Lana. Droit dont elle ne se servit pas très souvent. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire une réputation exécrable à son ex-époux, en disant par exemple que Clark l'empêchait de voir son fils et qu'il était un mauvais père.

Depuis le départ de Lana, tout allait bien. Pourtant, peu de temps après l'obtention son diplôme, une autre tuile attendait Clark. Phen grandissait à vu d'œil, marchait – bien qu'avec un peu de retard – et était en bonne santé. Cependant, malgré ses deux ans, le petit ne parlait toujours pas, mais son père ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment. N'avait-il pas dit ses premiers mots vers l'âge de cinq ans. Bien entendu, son histoire était très différente. Si ça se trouve, il ne comprenait pas l'anglais à son arrivée sur Terre et ça lui avait pris deux ans pour l'apprendre (bien que son premier mot fut en kryptonien, à savoir le nom de sa mère Lara). Jonathan et Martha ne le voyaient pas de cet œil. Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent à convaincre leur fils d'emmener le garçonnet à l'hôpital.

Le diagnostique ne vint qu'après plusieurs semaines et un bon nombre d'examens. Phen souffrait d'autisme. A croire que le métissage humain-kryptonien ne faisait pas des enfants forts. La première réaction de Clark fut de dire que ce n'était pas grave, que ça ne changeait rien, que Phen restait son petit ange et qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour lui donner une bonne vie.

Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment aussi facile que ça. Phen avait besoin de soins et d'une attention toute spéciale. Voyant les factures salées d'hôpital, les maigres ressources de Smallville, la santé vacillante de son père et Lana qui ne voulait rien savoir d'un enfant « débile », Clark décida de quitter la ferme familiale pour s'occuper seul de son fils. Il laissa donc tomber ses études universitaire et se trouva un emploi d'ouvrier de chantier à Métropolis. Ce qui n'était pas si mal que ça. Il pouvait payer ses factures et utiliser sa force surhumaine – avec modération bien sûr – sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect. Et pour arrondir ses fins de moins, il était portier dans une boîte de nuit. Pour ce job sa grande taille et son impressionnante carrure étaient un avantage. Le gérant de la boîte voulait le faire danser dans un autre de ses clubs.

— Avec une belle gueule comme la tienne, tout le monde va se ruer pour venir te voir, » lui avait-il sourit.

Mais le jeune homme avait refusé. Il avait beau avoir besoin d'argent, il avait trop de fierté pour se prostituer de quelque façon que ce soit, même pour son fils.

Ses deux salaires lui permirent d'avoir un petit appartement plutôt miteux dans le centre-ville, d'envoyer Phen dans une école spéciale (son salaire de portier y était presque exclusivement réservé), de l'habiller et de le faire manger au moins trois fois par jour. Si lui ne mangeait pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Son seul souci, c'était le bien-être de son fils.

C'est ce à quoi se résumait la vie de Clark. Boulot, Phen, boulot, Phen, dodo, Phen. Ses parents essayaient tant bien que mal de l'aider, ses amis aussi, mais Clark ne leur demandait jamais rien. Son foutu orgueil de Kent (comme disait Lex) lui interdisait d'avoir une dette à qui que ce soit. Cela faisait donc cinq ans qu'il vivait en ville, ce qui lui faisait un gros 23 ans et Phen, 7 ans. L'enfant était d'une telle beauté – ressemblant de plus en plus à son père – que personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il avait le moindre problème.

Tous les samedis, Lex, Chloé, Pete et parfois Loïs – nouvelle recrue du groupe – se relayaient pour égayer la vie de leur meilleur ami et de son fils en les emmenant au restaurant, au cinéma, au zoo, au planétarium, à la fête foraine, à l'arcade ou tout simplement en se faisant une petite soirée cinéma-maison. Certains petits luxes que Clark ne pouvait pas se permettre. Phen, généralement impassible, ne semblait jamais aussi heureux quand il avait de la musique, des couleurs vives et de la lumière autour de lui, ce qui ne pouvait que réjouir son père.

Après un après-midi à l'observatoire et un bon dîner au restaurant, Clark, Phen et Lex veillaient un peu chez les deux Kent. Le milliardaire berçait son filleul sous le regard attendri du jeune père.

— Ça te va bien, dit Clark.

— Quoi ? sursauta Lex.

— Avoir un enfant dans les bras, ça te va bien.

— Euh… Merci… »

Lex rougit violemment. Il est vrai qu'il ne lui fallait pas lui tordre le bras pour qu'il donne toute son affection à Phen. Il adorait le petit qui le lui rendait bien à sa manière. Il aurait beaucoup aimé avoir un fils lui aussi, mais il n'avait jamais eu cette chance. De tout façon, aucune femme ne l'intéressait. Seul Clark faisait battre son cœur, bien que le jeune ouvrier ne soit pas au courant. Il aurait vraiment tout fait ou donné pour le rendre heureux et lui faciliter la vie. Il avait d'ailleurs une idée à cet effet…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Clark eut la surprise de sa vie en voyant qu'une limousine l'attendait à la sortie du chantier. Ses collègues le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air et certains le traitèrent de gigolo. Le jeune homme monta tout de même en voiture pour y voir avec soulagement son fils et Lex.

— Phen ! Lex ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? On n'est pas samedi !

— Ai-je besoin d'une journée en particulier pour voir mon meilleur ami ?

— Euh… Non… Excuse-moi… Mais comment as-tu fait pour prendre Phen à l'école ? Les professeurs ont du te poser des questions.

— Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien me refuser. Je leur ai demandé de te dire de m'envoyer la rançon en petites coupures.

— Hahaha ! Très drôle ! Je suis mort de rire !… Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère…

— Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Je suis venu te chercher, parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi.

— Lex, tu sais bien que je n'ai besoin de rien. C'est Phen qui…

— Phen en bénéficiera autant que toi, sinon plus. Et il n'y a pas de négociation possible. Fin de la discussion. »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la limousine s'arrêta devant une belle grande maison. Sans dire un mot, Lex y fit entrer ses amis. Tout était absolument magnifique. Le premier étage comportait une salle de séjour, une salle à manger et une cuisine, toutes trois spacieuses et superbement meublées. Il y avait aussi deux pièces pouvant servir de bureaux.

— Alors ? demanda Lex. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— C'est vraiment magnifique, mais…

— Attends, tu n'as pas vu le deuxième étage. Aller, viens. Toi aussi Phenny Boy. »

Lex entraîna Clark et Phen au deuxième.

— Chacune des chambres a une salle de bain. Tiens, ici c'est la chambre des maîtres… Là, il y a trois chambres d'invités… Et celle-ci c'est…

— Lex ! Pourquoi tu me montres tout ça ? À qui est cette maison ?

— À toi. D'ailleurs, tes affaires et celles de Phen ont été transportées ici.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux !?

— On ne peut plus sérieux. Clark, j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir dans ton trou à rats, à faire des boulots minables pour arriver à joindre les deux bouts sans penser un peu à toi. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai fait construire cette maison. J'en ai même parlé avec tes parents et ils sont d'accord.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Lex…

— Tu n'as rien à dire, Clark. Tu veux voir ta chambre, Phenny Boy ? »

Lex amena Phen vers la chambre qu'il n'avait pas encore montrée. On aurait dit qu'un arc-en-ciel s'était échoué dans la pièce, tellement il y avait de couleurs. Et quand on éteignait les lumières, de petits collants phosphorescents donnait l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé. Phen avait l'air d'aimé et Clark était ébahi.

— Tu as fait appel aux _Anges de la Rénovation_(2) ou quoi ? pouffa Clark.

— Oh non ! Le seul ange ici, c'est moi ! dit Lex à la blague. Sans vouloir me vanter, évidemment.

— Je l'ai toujours su. »

Clark vira pivoine en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Lex resta un instant surpris des paroles de son ami. Ce devait est une blague. Oui, c'est ça. Clark ne faisait que répondre à sa plaisanterie. Sur ces bonnes pensées, Lex leur montra ensuite le sous-sol, qui était en fait une super salle de physiothérapie et ergothérapie aussi colorée que la chambre de Phen. Il y avait tout ce que le petit garçon avait besoin, dont de gros ballons(3), des panneaux avec plusieurs textures et un bain de balles muni d'un petit trapèze.

— Oh ! Regarde Phen ! Une salle comme à l'école juste pour toi !

— J'ai fait appelle aux plus grands experts en la matière, dont Giselle Wood(4), le professeur de Phen.

— Quoi ?! Tu as parlé à Mme Wood ! Elle ne m'a rien dit de tout ça !

— Bien sûr, je lui avais fait jurer de garder le secret. »

Clark le remercia avec son plus beau sourire, Lex n'en demandait pas plus. Ce simple signe de bonheur était devenu trop rare avec les années. Lex se proposa alors de préparer le dîner, pendant que Phen visitait la maison à sa guise et que Clark se douchait et se détendait un peu. Il dut rassurer le père-poule en lui faisant remarquer que presque toutes les pièces (sauf la chambre des invités et leurs salles de bain) étaient munies de caméras et qu'il y avait un moniteur dans la cuisine, la salle de séjour, dans les bureaux et dans sa chambre. Soulagé, Clark accepta de le laisser faire.

Tandis que Lex s'activait au fourneau, Clark, ayant troqué ses vêtements de travail pour un ensemble de jogging, assit au comptoir, gardait les yeux rivés sur le moniteur montrant Phen s'amuser au sous-sol.

— Clark, il y a plusieurs questions que je me pose depuis très longtemps et j'aimerais bien que tu y répondes le plus honnêtement possible.

— Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Pourquoi t'étais-tu autant accroché à Lana ? Je croix me souvenir que tu commençais à la trouver plutôt quelconque, voir même agaçante quelques semaines avant que vous couchiez ensemble. »

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge et l'estomac de Clark. Pouvait-il vraiment tout dire à Lex ? Surtout à ce sujet ? Oui, il le pouvait. À qui d'autre sinon ?

— Parce que j'ai cru que de sortir avec elle me… guérirait.

— Te guérir ? Mais de quoi ?

— Je… Je suis… homosexuel, Lex. »

Lex tomba des nues. Il ne croyait vraiment pas à sa chance.

— Voyons, Clark ! L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie, tu le sais bien.

— Je le sais ! Mais dans les petites villes comme Smallville, c'en est une. Et je connaissais surtout les traitements réservés aux ''tapettes de service'', L'Épouvantail de l'Année(5) en fait partie. Je l'ai vécu une fois, je n'avais pas envie d'une deuxième. Je ne voulais donc pas que ça se sache. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour.

— Mais pourquoi Lana ? Pourquoi pas Chloé ?

— Non, j'y avais déjà pensé, mais j'ai laissé tomber. Je croix d'ailleurs qu'elle se doutait de quelque. De toute façon, j'ai trop d'amitié pour elle pour lui faire un coup pareil.

— Mais pas pour Lana ?

— J'en sais rien. Moins sûrement.

— Et tu as vraiment cru que _Lana Lang_ – la même Lana Lang que j'ai enduré pendant deux ans au Talon – allait te ''guérir'' de ton homosexualité ?! Excuse-moi, mais moi, j'aurais viré zoophile à ta place. »

Clark éclata de rire. C'est sur cette note joyeuse qu'ils dînèrent tous les trois.

Après avoir baigné à et couché Phen, Clark alla s'asseoir dans le séjour avec Lex pour regarder un film. Aucun des deux ne réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient assit très près l'un de l'autre.

— Euh… Clark ? Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

— Vas-y.

— Et bien… Est-ce que… tu as déjà fait ça avec un homme ?

— … Oui, une fois… Il y a 4 ans, avec… un collègue de travail.

— Aïe ! Mauvaise idée ! Les collègues de travail sont les pires amants, surtout avec les risques de rupture !

— C'était… pire que ça. En fait… il a prit ce qu'il voulait et il est parti. Ce fut… rapide… dur… et plus que douloureux. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie.

— Je suis désolé, Clark.

— Ça va… Enfin… J'essais de… ne pas trop y penser. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour enrager Lex. Le sale type en question devrait prier pour que le jeune milliardaire ne lui mette pas la main au collet.

Clark eut un haut le cœur en repensant à cette « mésaventure ». Cependant, il n'y avait pas un seul gars dans cette histoire, mais deux, qui avaient presque l'âge de son père et dont un était un de ses supérieurs directs. Et ce n'était pas qu'une simple relation sexuelle un peu sauvage, mais un viol. Mais connaissant le caractère explosif de son meilleur ami, il préféra garder ce détail pour lui.

Les deux gars l'avaient entraîné dans un bureau du chantier. L'un d'eux l'avait plaqué au sol et l'autre l'avait déshabillé. Clark avait été trop surpris et trop terrifié – surtout de perdre son emploi – pour se défendre. Il avait été forcé de leur faire une fellation à chacun et d'avaler le tout. Puis, ils l'avaient mit à quatre pattes. À la première pénétration, il avait cru que c'était un bâton en kryptonite tellement il avait eu mal. La seconde fut encore pire. Il en saigna. Ce fait fit rire les deux hommes qui le traitèrent de fillette menstruée. Dans les mois qui suivirent, ils continuèrent de faire des attouchements à l'adolescent quand tout le monde avait le dos tourné. Jusqu'au jour où le contre-maître les vit faire. Avec l'aide de son supérieur, Clark dénonça ses agresseurs sans toute fois porter plainte à la police, de peur que l'histoire ne s'ébruite jusqu'à Smallville. Les deux hommes furent tout de même renvoyés sans recommandation.

Tout ça était loin maintenant. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se réveiller en sueur presque toutes les nuits et de se sentir tellement sale. Il tenta d'effacer ces images de sa tête et de calmer son cœur encore paniqué pas ces souvenirs pour éviter de nouvelles questions de Lex.

Un moment plus tard, vers la fin du film, Lex s'aperçu qu'il était couché sur le torse de Clark. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur que son ami ne le rejette. De toute façon, pourquoi bouger ? Il était si bien. Surtout que Clark commença à lui caressé le torse et à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Il était un peu maladroit, mais si désireux de tendresse. Réalisait-il ce qu'il faisait ? Il semble que non, car dès que Lex lâcha un gémissement, son ami s'écarta, comme réveillé en sursaut.

— Excuse-moi Lex… Je suis désolé… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

— Tu en avais envie, voilà ce qui t'a prit, répondit Lex d'une voix douce.

— Non, je n'en avais pas le droit. Pas sans ta permission. »

Le jeune milliardaire franchit alors la petite distance qui le séparaient de son amour et pausa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— La voici ma permission, » souffla-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Après le plus doux baiser que Clark n'ait jamais eu, Lex l'entraîna à l'étage dans sa nouvelle chambre.

— Est-ce que Phen a le sommeil lourd ?

— Très, » soupira le jeune père, incapable de parler d'avantage.

Arrivé à la chambre, Clark se figea. Il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Son agression lui revint de nouveau en mémoire. Il était hors de question que l'histoire se répète. Il avait beau avoir toute la confiance du monde en Lex, il avait peur. Peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir, peur que Lex ne découvre son impureté, peur d'être rejeté. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi de le provoquer ? Si ça se trouve, il avait été l'artisan de ses propres malheurs en provocant d'une façon ou d'un autre ses deux agresseurs.

Lex sentit le trouble de son aimé et comprit tout de suite :

— Il t'a violé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clark se mit à trembler. Inutile de mentir, Lex était vraiment trop intelligent. C'était pourtant ce qui l'attirait le plus chez le jeune chauve, en dehors de son joli minois, de ses petites lèvres fines et de ses magnifiques yeux perçants. Pour toute réponse, l'ancien fermier s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant.

Lex se coucha à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras en essayant de le consoler de son mieux. Le voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Malheureusement, ni son éducation de Luthor ni son expérience ne lui donnaient de marche de manœuvre sur le sujet. Mais il sentait que sa seule présence faisait du bien à son ami et qu'aucune parole ne serait utile.

— Ne me laisse pas Lex… Je t'en supplies…

— Je suis là, Clark. Je ne quitterais jamais.

— Je… Je t'aime…

— Je t'aime aussi. »

Encore tremblant, Clark leva ses yeux plein d'eau vers son ami pour voir s'il était sérieux. Oui, il l'était. Il l'aimait ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas su plus tôt ? Cela lui aurait sans doute évité les huit années de merde qu'il avait du endurer. Non. Il ne devait pas regretter. Son cher petit Phen avait tout de même été une inépuisable source de bonheur, mais il se sentait si seul. Peut-être que Lex pourrait combler le vide dans sa vie. Qui d'autre le pourrait, sinon lui ?

Clark décida alors de se jeter à l'eau. De toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre. Il leva un peu plus la tête pour embrasser son futur amant. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il savait que Lex le guiderait.

Leur baiser fut d'abord timide, puis de plus en plus fiévreux. Lex tenta de laisser Clark faire les premiers pas pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il savait que son ami avait connu une expérience plus que traumatisante et ses stupides questions l'avaient suffisamment embarrassé comme ça. Il pouvait également sentir son manque flagrant d'expérience, comme si Phen était d'avantage le fruit du Saint-Esprit que de l'union d'un homme et d'une femme. Bref, Clark était aussi inculte en amour physique qu'un enfant de 10 ans.

Pourtant, le jeune homme était si avide de chaleur, d'amour. Il désirait son ami à tel point qu'il en perdait ses moyens. Il resserra doucement son étreinte, donnant à Lex la permission qu'il voulait. Il voulait être à lui de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Il voulait que ses caresses purifies son corps souillé.

Lex commença à faire courir ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de son amant, puis s'attaqua à sa gorge. Ce qui eu tôt fait de paralyser Clark, étourdi de plaisir. À son grand regret, son riche aimé du se redresser pour lui enlever son pull pour mieux le caresser. Se redressant à son tour, le jeune Kryptonien essaya de le déshabiller, mais un violent frisson causé par une caresse bien placée fit en sorte que la chemise lui resta dans les mains.

— Désolé…

— Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, mon ange. »

Sur ces mots, Clark s'étendit sur le dos, s'offrant entièrement à Lex. Celui-ci l'admira un instant puis, prenant la position dominante, recommença à lui dévorer le cou. Ne voulant pas être en reste, le jeune alien entreprit de découvrir – avec ses mains faute de mieux – le beau corps blanc qu'il avait à sa porté. Lex, lui, goûtait chaque parcelle du magnifique torse bronzé tant désiré, l'embrassant, le mordant et le léchant avec avidité. Sous cette douce torture, le pauvre Clark se crut au bord de la démence. À son grand plaisir autant qu'à son grand désespoir, ce n'était que le début.

Descendant toujours de plus en plus bas, Lex arriva au niveau du bassin, découvrant avec joie que c'était une zone particulièrement sensible. Il s'y acharna donc, sous les gémissements persistants de son jeune amant. Tout en l'embrassant, il fit descendre le pantalon devenu plutôt encombrant. Libérant l'objet de sa convoitise. Lex commença à le lécher du bout de la langue, mettant son bel ange au pire supplice. Enfin, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

Clark n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait bientôt lâcher. Il avait surtout peur que son orgasme ne déclenche sa vision thermique et n'embrase la maison. Il voulait bien essayer de se calmer, mais le martyre que Lex lui faisait subire n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Puis, la délivrance arriva enfin. Pendant un moment, Clark ne sentit plus son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Jamais il n'avait imaginé connaître un jour un bonheur aussi pur.

Les lèvres encore imprégnées du délicieux élixir qu'il venait de boire, Lex s'était installé à côté de l'amour de sa vie, lui donnant le temps de reprendre ses esprit. Ce qui prit un petit moment. Clark ouvrit enfin les yeux et les tourna vers son amour.

— Veux-tu aller vers la deuxième étape ou aimerais-tu mieux arrêter là ? demanda Lex, tout souriant en voyant son ami encore un peu dans les vapes. À moins que ton cerveau ne soit pas encore tout à fait en fonction ?

— Pas drôle, gémit Clark, la voix embrouillée. Quelle deuxième étape ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lex glissa sa main sous le corps du jeune alien et lui frôla le coccyx(6) du bout du doigt. Ce simple effleurement fit sursauter Clark à tel point qu'il faillit tomber du lit. Lex se rétracta aussitôt.

— Désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sensible.

— Non, Lex… Ce n'est pas toi… Excuse-moi…

— Ce n'est rien, mon amour. On n'est pas obligé…

— Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon amant, Lana me l'a suffisamment répété…

— Ssshhh… Elle… Ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle chie, c'est tout un ! Et rien de ce que j'ai vu ce soir ne m'a déçu, Clark. Tu es absolument merveilleux. Tu manques un peu d'expérience, voilà tout. Mais je suis prêt à t'apprendre et à me sacrifier pour la cause, ajouta-il avec un petit sourire.

— Je ne veux rien d'autre que te plaire, Lex.

— Et moi, que te rendre heureux. Je ne veux pas te voir soumis, juste amoureux. Si je voulais un gigolo, j'ai tout l'argent qu'il faut pour m'en payer un. Mais c'est un compagnon que je veux, un petit-ami, un amoureux, quelqu'un qui me complète. Toi en somme. Allez, il se fait tard. Dors un peu. »

Lex attira son aimé près de lui et le borda avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Clark ne pouvait pas dormir. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait une telle promiscuité avec quelqu'un. Même avec Lana. À l'époque, ils avaient beau être mariés, la jeune fille lui refusait l'accès au lit conjugal – _son_ lit en fait –, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'autre enfant et le qualifiant tout simplement de « mauvais baisseur ». Il dormait donc dans la grange, sa virilité plus que blessée.

Clark regrettait sa réaction. Il désirait Lex et il savait pertinemment que son ami ne lui aurait fait aucun mal. Ou du moins, il aurait fait attention. Il était si doux. _Je dois essayer,_ se dit-il. _Tout c'est bien passé jusqu'à maintenant. Lex m'a même demandé la permission pour aller plus loin et a respecté mes peurs. J'ai vraiment trouvé l'homme idéal !_

— Lex ? Tu dors ?

— Mmm… Non… Mais j'étais pas loin…

— Désolé… Je voulais te dire que… J'accepte.

— Quoi au juste ?

— La deuxième étape. »

Bien réveillé, Lex se redressa pour pouvoir regarder Clark dans les yeux.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu sais, ça peut être douloureux…

— Je sais. Mais ça ne pourra jamais être plus douloureux que ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Je veux surtout effacer complètement ce… _ça_ de ma mémoire, pour le remplacer par ton amour. Je sais aussi que tu ne me feras pas de mal. »

Lex était très touché par une telle marque de confiance. Il lui promit de faire très attention. Voulant faire honneur à sa promesse, il se retourna pour fouiller dans un tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit un flacon de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Malgré son grand sourire, Clark ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit air faussement offusqué :

— Ah ! Je le savais ! C'était donc pour ça ! La maison, les questions et tout ça ! Tu voulais me mettre dans ton lit, c'est ça ?!

— Je te jure que non ! La maison, c'était pour t'enlever une épine du pied et les questions… j'étais curieux et j'ai décidé de me lancer, voilà tout. De toute façon, je ne savais pas que tu étais homosexuel avant ce soir… JE TE LE JURE !

— Et le lubrifiant et le préservatif ?

— Je… me disant que… ça serait… utile ?

— Oui… bon… admettons. Nous ne pourrions pas revenir à nos moutons maintenant ? »

Avant que Lex puisse dire un seul mot, Clark le prit par la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il en profita pour détacher les pantalons de son compagnon qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé et d'y glisser la main. Le jeune homme prit un malin plaisir de voir son partenaire sombrer peu à peu dans le désir.

Lex fut plus que surpris de l'assurance toute nouvelle de son jeune amant, mais il était trop hypnotisé par ses caresses pour s'y opposer. Il laissa donc Clark le caresser et l'embrasser à sa guise. Lui aussi avait besoin de tendresse. _Il apprend vite, mon petit fermier adoré,_ se dit-il en s'apercevant que Clark semblait très bien savoir ce qu'il faisait.

— Clark… Ne vas pas trop loin… Je vais avoir besoin ''d'énergie'' pour la suite… À moins que tu te sentes capable de le faire…

— Non… Je… Je préfère que se soit toi… Euh… Préfères-tu que… je me mette sur le dos ou sur le ventre ?

— Sur le dos, si ça ne te fais rien. »

Clark s'exécuta pendant que Lex se lubrifiait les doigts. Il glissa sa main entre les jambes de son amant, à la recherche du minuscule orifice.

Au premier doigt, Clark se cabra. C'était douloureux mais agréable à la fois, la douceur de Lex aidant beaucoup. Il avait tout de même un peu peur de l'aboutissement de l'acte et de la souffrance qu'il pourrait amener. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer de plus en plus ces étranges attouchements.

Le deuxième, puis le troisième doigt arrivèrent et la douleur s'était complètement dissipée pour laisser la place au plaisir. Le sentant prêt à une intrusion plus corsé et après avoir enfilé le préservatif, Lex se positionna au dessus de Clark, se préparant à entrer en lui. La pénétration provoqua une vague de plaisir chez les deux amants. Lex tentait cependant de garder la tête froide, ne voulant pas blesser Clark, le laissant s'habituer à lui. Lentement, très lentement, il commença des mouvements de va et vient, tout en continuant à l'embrasser et à le caresser. Il voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.

De son côté, Clark était incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était une sensation tellement intense, comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti auparavant. Tout l'excitait au plus au point. Le corps de Lex contre le sien… Les grognements de Lex à son oreille… Le souffle le Lex dans son cou… Les mains de Lex sur son corps… Lex en lui…

— Lex… »

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, mais Lex ne dormait plus depuis un bon moment. Ou plutôt, il somnolait. Jamais il n'aurait cru vivre une nuit aussi merveilleuse. Et pourtant, il en avait vécu plusieurs. Mais contrairement à ses aventures précédentes, il avait envie de recommencer avec le même amant et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si Dieu le voulait. Sans doute parce que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait réellement. En ouvrant un peu les yeux, il put admirer l'adorable vision que lui offrait son bel ange débauché. Clark était toujours endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même et avait la tête pausée sur l'épaule de son amant. Lex sourit tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux(7).

Tout à coup, des cris répétitifs retentirent dans la maison. Clark se leva à la seconde et parti à la rechercher de son pantalon.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Lex.

— C'est Phen ! répondit Clark, avant de lancer assez fort pour que son fils l'entende : Oui mon cœur, papa arrive !

— Il est toujours comme ça ?

— Oh non. Seulement quand il se réveille dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas encore. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune père sorti illico de la chambre. Resté seul, Lex se laissa tomber sur les oreillers. Disons qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un réveil aussi brutal. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Phen. Le pauvre petit avait du être terrorisé en voyant qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre qu'il partageait il n'y a pas si longuement avec son père. Le jeune milliardaire s'aperçu bien vite qu'il devrait s'adapter à la situation ce qui, à première vu, ne semblait pas gagné d'avance. En aucune façon il ne voulait que Clark néglige son fils pour lui, mais il avait surtout peur que Phen n'accepte pas leur relation. Un enfant « normal » ne voudrait rien savoir, alors un enfant autiste…

Après quelques petites minutes, les cris avaient cessés. Clark avait réussi à clamer son fils. Lex attendit encore un peu, puis se leva pour rejoindre son compagnon et son filleul.

Au salon, Clark installa Phen devant la télé pour qu'il puisse regarder ses dessins-animés du matin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuné, le jeune alien sentit une main se posée sur sa hanche et un baisé sur sa nuque.

— Bonjour mon ange, souffla Lex à son oreille.

— Lex ! Pas de ça devant Phen ! le repoussa Clark.

— Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Bonjour petit réveil-matin, bien dormi ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Phen.

— Viens Lex, il faut qu'on parle. »

Lex se raidit. Quand une phrase finie par « Il faut qu'on parle », ce n'est jamais bon signe. Il le suivit tout de même à la cuisine.

— Tu regrettes, c'est ça ? lança Lex, un peu frustré.

— Jamais. C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Je ne l'oublierais jamais et j'ose espérer qu'elle se renouvellera un jour.

— Alors quoi ? Où est le problème ?

— Je préfèrerais que tu ne me fasses pas de caresse trop intime devant Phen. Ne le prends pas mal, mais… C'est déjà assez difficile d'être un père célibataire et paumé qui élève un enfant autiste, mais un père célibataire, paumé et _homosexuel_ qui élève un enfant autiste… Si jamais Lana l'apprend… Elle a juré que… Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé… »

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêche, Clark se mit à pleurer en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Lex le prit tout de suite dans ses bras pour le consoler.

— Shh… Mon amour… Ne t'en fais pas pour cette garce. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. De toute façon, tu es peut-être un père homosexuel, mais tu es le meilleur qui soit. Et puis, tu ne seras plus célibataire nipaumé. J'ai la ferme intention de t'aider.

— Merci beaucoup Lex, sourit Clark en essuyant ses larmes. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te rendre la pareil…

— Et bien, justement, commençons par ce que tu me dois pour cette maison…

— QUOI !?! Tu es fou ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'argent !

— Ne t'en fais donc pas, je te fais un prix d'ami en trois paiements plus intérêts. Tu me fais confiance au moins ?

— De moins en moins depuis dix secondes !

— Bien ! Pour le premier paiement : tu laisses tomber tes deux emplois minables.

— Mais…

— Mais rien du tout ! Second paiement : tu retournes à l'université et tu te trouves un vrai travail.

— Et comment je la paie, l'université ?

— Avec l'argent que tes parents ont amassé à cet effet. Ils n'y ont jamais touché et il est tout à toi.

— Et Phen dans tout ça ?

— Que tu sois au chantier ou à l'école, je ne vois pas vraiment la différence.

— Mais…

— J'ai dit pas de mais ! Troisième paiement : tu… deviens officiellement mon conjoint et tu me laisses devenir un second père pour Phen. Faute d'avoir une mère, il aura au moins deux pères.

— Et les intérêts ?

— Payable en nature seulement.

— Lex, tu es diabolique.

— Je suis un homme d'affaire, Clark. C'est là que je suis le meilleur. »

Au grand plaisir de Lex, Clark le gratifia d'un grand sourire. Baissant les yeux, le jeune homme prit son amant par la taille :

— Il n'y a pas seulement dans les affaires que tu es le meilleur, Lex.

— Ah oui ? sourit malicieusement le jeune milliardaire. Et dans quoi d'autre le suis-je ? »

Comme toute réponse, le jeune ouvrier l'embrassa tendrement. Trop occupés par leurs caresses, les deux hommes ne remarquèrent pas une petite silhouette s'approcher d'eux et lancer d'une voix forte :

— P-Papa ! »

Clark et Lex se séparèrent en sursautant. Phen était là, planté devant eux, le regard dans le vide à jouer avec ses doigts. Son père n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était impossible ! C'était sûrement la télé ! Son fils n'avait pas pu prononcé ce magnifique mot ! Clark, les yeux dans l'eau, s'agenouilla devant son enfant adoré :

— Phen… Mon bébé… C'est toi qui a parlé ? »

Le petit se pinça les lèvres avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche :

— Papa ! »

Clark sauta au cou de son fils en pleurant. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Les médecins avaient bien dit qu'il était possible que Phen se mette à parler d'un seul coup.

— Papa est très fier de toi, mon ange… bafouilla Clark. Et il t'aime très fort …»

Le garçonnet mit ses petits bras autour du cou de son père.

— P-Phen… aime… papa, » hésita Phen.

Clark eut beau avoir toute la volonté du monde pour se retenir, il se transforma en fontaine en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Son fils venait de prononcé son premier mot et lui avait dit par la même occasion qu'il l'aimait. En plus il y avait Lex qui l'aimait également et qui voulait vivre avec lui. Que demander de plus ?

Lex regardait cette scène avec tendresse, en essayant d'ignorer son petit pincement de cœur. Non pas qu'il était jaloux de Phen, loin de là ! Mais il enviait l'amour et la complicité du jeune père envers son fils malgré l'handicap de ce dernier. Cela semblait si facile pour eux de se dire _je t'aime_ ou _je suis fier de toi_. Pourquoi son père ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses alors ? Le jeune milliardaire tenta de refouler ses larmes et toussa pour camoufler un sanglot.

La toux de Lex rappela à Clark la présence de son amant. Il prit alors Phen pour le faire asseoir sur le comptoir.

— Poussin ? Papa a quelque chose d'important à te dire. Tu m'écoutes ?

— Vi !

— Bien. Que dirais-tu si oncle Lex venait vivre avec nous ?

— Oncle Lex ? Oncle Lex gentil. Phen aime oncle Lex. »

_Phen aime oncle Lex…_ Ce fut bientôt le tour de Lex de prendre son filleul dans ses bras en pleurant comme un gamin.

— Moi aussi je t'adore, Phenny Boy, sanglota son parrain.

— Oncle Lex faire dodo où ? demanda le petit à la grande surprise des deux amants.

— Euh… Eh bien… hésita Lex.

— Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si oncle Lex faisait dodo avec papa ? se risqua Clark.

— Pou' quoi ?

— Parce que… Parce que papa aime oncle Lex comme… comme oncle Pete aime tante Chloé ou comme oncle Lucas aime tante Loïs(8 )… Tu comprends ? »

Phen resta un moment silencieux, suffisamment pour faire culpabiliser son père de son aveu et faire paniquer son parrain.

— Oncle Lex ici, papa plus triste ? demanda Phen, un petit air perplexe dans les yeux.

— Non, plus jamais mon ange, lui certifia son père en jetant un coup d'œil à son petit ami. Plus jamais.

— Alors Phen veut oncle Lex ici ! » décida fermement le garçonnet

Clark prit son petit garçon dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Lex les regarda un instant, puis fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire de sa vie… il les rejoignit ! Si on lui avait dit un jour il y a dix ans qu'il ferait un câlin collectif avec Clark, il aurait tué le fameux messager.

Toutes ces années de misère et de solitude étaient enfin terminées. Clark avait trouvé quelque qui l'aimait. Lex avait trouvé une famille à chérir. Et Phen avait maintenant deux parents pour s'occuper de lui. Plus rien au monde n'aurait plus jamais d'importance maintenant que leur amour et leur bonheur mutuel.

**FIN**

1 Phen est le héros de _Phénomia_, un petit opéra-rock québécois genre futuriste. Il est le neuvième élément d'un groupe destiné à sauver l'humanité d'une mort certaine. Il est quelqu'un de sensible et fort, même s'il n'y croit pas trop au début. Il a du mal à se faire accepter des autres à cause de son handicap (il marche avec des béquilles). Mais l'apparition de l'Ange de Lumière Lula et l'amitié de la phénomiaque Émy l'aideront à reprendre confiance en lui. Son interprète s'appelait Philippe Touzel, 13 ans.

2 Je sais que le titre anglais est _Extreme Makeover – Home Edition_, mais je ne sais pas si c'est le même titre français en France. Je suis une grande fan de cette émission.

3 Vous savez, ce genre de gros ballons dont on se sert pour le yoga ou l'aérobie. Ayant été jadis une « adepte » de la physiothérapie et ergothérapie (vive l'hôpital Sainte-Justine de Montréal), on m'a très souvent fait rouler sur ces ballons pour me replacer le bassin. J'en possédais même un dont les motifs imitaient ceux d'une balle de base-ball.

4 Gisèle est le prénom de mon ergothérapeute, mais comme je ne me souviens pas de son nom de famille, j'ai prit celui de ma physiothérapeute, Suzanne Bois. Petit hommage à ces grandes dames.

5 Voir l'épisode _Bienvenue sur Terre_, premier épisode de la première saison de _Smallville_. Je croix que personne ne l'a oublié !

6 L'extrémité inférieure de la colonne vertébrale, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.

7 Inspiré d'une fanart de la petite Kiki fait en 2005 Ma préférée.

8 Je sais, je suis dingue, mais il fallait bien les caser ses deux-là, non ?


End file.
